Joy Island Estate
General The Joy Islands are the ducal estate of Anthony Allion in the Kingdom of Zillic. They are a large coral atoll with six islands. The largest of which is 60 square miles in size. This island called Joy Island is the location of the Village and Estate. The majority of the villagers are from two locations: *The women are the culls of Gynidia, a world where only one in a thousand births results in a male. It is a society twisted by that and other disasters. These are girls that failed to make the cut and were doomed to be slaughtered as meat. A practice the Greyhawken gods have interrupted. Gynidian Humans are as a rule shot averaging 5'5" female or male. The girls to a one tend to be cute and small breasted. From a thousand years of rigorous culling they are all above Human average. These women were rejected for not being outstanding. *Most of the men are refugees from Andros, a world where the majority of the adult women died in a hideous plague. One result of this is that Androsians do not differ from the Human norm. These are men that didn't want to wait for sufficient women to be imported and chose to come to Greyhawke to start a new life. The remainder are a mix of Greyhawke natives and people from Earth. You have a set of women that have a deep reflexive obedience to men burned into their soul. and a set of men with a desperate respect for females seared into theirs. Watching a mixed gender group working together can be interesting. The typical structure is open sided or with large windows, roofed with thatch and built off the ground. The houses are easily repaired and surprisingly sturdy. Storms may damage then but they are seldom destroyed or require more than a day to repair. The exceptions to this rule are three. The Vintner, the Olive processing house, and Anthony's sprawling estate house. These are made of sturdy coral stone and have tile roofs. Large windows are still the rule, with hurricane shutters in place to cover them. All are considered prime storm shelters when a big blow is expected. Government Technically an autocratic system with Anthony at the head as the Duke. Anthony is the only landowner and all others are tenants. In practice it is far more laid back. Anthony has appointed a headman to distribute the tasks of public interest, like maintaining the docks and piers, tending the few roads, cleaning up the beaches after a storm and so forth. He also deals with matters of low justice as they might come up. The residents are expected to deal with disputes before they reach that point. Anthony handles matters of high justice personally. It has only ever come to that point once and it was dealt with, unpleasantly. The village has less than 300 residents. "Government' is not much required. Economy Villagers live primary by fishing and farming. Food is plentiful and the climate mild. Fishing is the primary cash crop for the things that the island cannot make for itself. Being a coral atoll they have no native iron or other metals. Manufactured goods are usually brought in by boat from Zillic City. Day trips for shopping are frequent events. The islands are by no means isolated. If the need is urgent Anthony can usually be convinced to take people to the city. The Village Dockside Fishing is one of the three main trades on the island. The boats are Mediterranean types rather than Polynesian types. The main fleet is six fishing boats in the 100 to 120 foot range. Ketch rigged, broad, and sturdy. The main fishing method is trawling. The island has two sleeker craft for transport to and from town. There are also a number of smaller craft from skiffs to catboats used mainly in the lagoon. The main pier comes off a rocky area into the lagoon. The main peir has several floating docks for the larger ships. Truly large vessels must take anchorage in the lagoon proper. There is a nearby sandy area for careening boats for repair and bottom cleaning. Smaller boats are usually pulled up onto the beach. *'Maurycy Morzegodny' - Human male (Androsian) - Dockmaster, Shipwright - A well weathered man familar with the seas of his home world. Seas are pretty much seas. He finds his one to his liking. Maurycy also supervise all ship repairs on the island. *'Michi Morzegodny' - Human female (Gynidian) - His wife. She is thrilled to have a man to herself, never mind the joy of not getting butchered for food. She is a sweet girl that took some getting use to the idea of trusting anyone. The Drying Net Tavern The island isn't big enough for two really. The majority of the serving area is outdoors covered in pergolas with continual lights scattered about for after dark. Date wine, as well as imported vintages and ales are served. The kitchen has a fish stew on constantly and roast pork is available most nights. Venison or beef is a treat. Tava and her three spouses run the Tavern. They have not settled any permanent boys but will play readily as evidenced by the kids running around. *'Taya' - Human female (Gynidian) - The senior spouse of the group. She manages the place and tends the bar. *'Tauri' - Human female (Gynidian) - The best cook of the four. She is usually back in the kitchen. *'Honi' - Human female (Gynidian) - Honi is one of the two barmaids. Interrupted by parenting duties you understand as are all of them. *'Yiko' - Human female (Gynidian) - Yiko is the other barmaid and wandering child wrangler. Headman & Weaver There is little need for a political leader and his job boils down to public jobs board and dispute resolution. By trade he was a craft weaver on Andros. A trade that is once again useful in this non industrial society. And it keeps him in one place, easy to find. *'Mauty Mądregłowy' - Human male (Androsian) - Village Headman - One of the older men to make a move to Greyhawke. He is quite comfortable with his younger wife and growing family. *'Mika Mądregłowy' - Human female (Gynidian) - His wife - She revels in the domesticy. She would be pregnat every year if the Healer didn't slow her down. The House of Crafters Anthony's temple. In some respects the whole island is his temple as it is a place for the cast offs of various worlds. This location is as much of a worship center as he ever has. The two local cows choose to live apart from the famuily as a sign of their clerical purpose;. They are as much his spouses as the women of the house. *'Chitra Allion' - Human female (Earth Q) - Head Cow - An import from Earth Q, late a widow on that world Chitra is a middle aged woman that has taken the worship of Anthony and the causes he champions as her own. *'Osagi Allion' - Human female (Gynidian) - Cow - A younger woman that seeks purpose in service. She was sure she was meat and then learned she was not. She would do anything for Anthony. That kind of dedication can be dangerous. Joy Clnic Anthony canvased for a healer for the island. The majority of the work is work related trauma and obstetrics. *'Milendi' - Half Centaur female - A cousin several times removed. She grew up in Maltaarano No she and Anthony are not lovers. Currently she is not looking for a mate. She came to the island for a change of pace and to get away from the whole mating pressure thing. So she deals with pregnant bellies all day. Joy Wine There are no grapes on the island, but there are plenty of date palms. So the product at hand is date wine. The wine is made both for local use and export. This is one pf the main money makers for the Island. The date palms themselves are scattered across five of the six islands. The farm is one of the larger employers on the island needing far more help than one family, how ever large can provide several times a year. The coralstone structures are larger than even the Estate house. No caves are possible here. The magically chilled fermentation house is the single largest building on the Island. The operation is run by a large mixed clan. No pairings here. Six women and six men in a clan marriage. With six men they decided to drop the various surnames and create one. Plenty of kids running about as well. *'Chiya Ekspresdowin' - Human female (Gynidian) - Matriarch - A 'citizen' read semi-slave that sought a way out of the madness. She and her household of six walked away from what little they had to come to Greyhawke for a fresh start. *'Gord Ekspresdowin' - Human male (Androsian) - Patriarch - The oldest of the six men that the girls latched onto. A vintner by trade on Andros it was he that suggested getting Anthony to build the winery. Gord watched too many female relatives die of the plague including his wife. He cherishes the girls. And seeks to assuage his grief with a new life. School A typical single room schoolhouse tasked with the primary education of the young. "Room" might be being generous as the sides are seldom present. A cooling breeze and ample light are more important than solid sides. The books and school supplies are stored in weather proof cases as a result of this. They do get storms. The schoolmaster lives in the detached house provided. A primary education it provided by the Queen to any that will make use of it. Subjects are limited to reading writing, math, civics, and history. Teaching is in Quenya and Greek. *'Polo Papolkyris' - Human male - School teacher - A young man, he is both earnest and studious good qualities in the beginner. He is an immigrant from the Greek States looking for a better position in life. Smithy Anthony himself is the village smith. There are few horses on the island so utility items and repair are the main tasks at hand. *'Anthony Allion' - Half Centaur male - Smith - Details below. Family Calixte Wife female half Centaur 5'11 230 Light red hair, dark russet legs, yellow eyes milky complexion -- medium build small full breasted, she keeps her hair and mane short for comfort. She wears typical half Centaur fashion, little and nothing. Comment: Anthony found Calixta on the streets of Hellsgate, or rather she found him. The girl was a typical street kid. Too old to run with the kids and desperately trying to find a patron that wouldn't abuse her. She was an exotic. She looked vaguely half Centaur, if you didn't look too closely. She found the handsome young man that came out of the healers' establishment. He couldn't be too bad. She tried to attach herself to him. Anthony wasn't taking it at face value. He sat her down and had a long talk. After determining she was not some soul eating thing he had Dad go over her, made her into a real half Centaur and took her home. Calixta quickly found out that wife hood was as easy as getting pregnant. Hey that should be easy for a woman to do. Not so easy when the male controls who gets the wigglies. Once Anthony saw she was involved in childcare in a positive fashion she got her wish. Calixta is at times needy, and not for things. Growing up in a place where you can't trust anyone she needs the comfort of the family. Not just Anthony, she realizes the co-wives are part of that. Children: Akamu - boy, Maleah - girl Duleca Wife female, Human 5' 8" 145 black hair, black eyes, fair complexion Medium build, nicely rounded. She wears her hair long and loose. She typically wears island dress, a loose shift, or skirt or nothing. Comment: Duleca noticed Anthony the first time Phillip took him to the court of Domain. She could plainly see that the handsome young man was not native and not comfortable. She boldly approached him and asked him to marry her. To say Anthony was surprised would be an understatement. The story was that she wanted out. Her brash and unconventional Aunt was an adventurer and had "poisoned" the girl will tales of life outside the Domains. She was willing to take her chances with any way out of the court, even if that meant marrying a man she didn't know. Anthony offered her a better deal, a way out and they could discuss marriage once they got to know each other. Duleca was willing to do that. Within a week of arrival she shyly propositioned Anthony. She had quickly learned that virgin had no value here. And if she ditched it it had no value to her Father. So she ditched it. Lysandra quickly took the young girl under wing. She did end up marrying Anthony, but by choice, not in desperation. She is one of the few Human women in the house. Dad is anything but happy. The plague of women that surround him means that a girl is getting the estate no matter what. Duleca is the first daughter, even his frequent use of the local girls had given him nothing but daughters. Duleca is a bard trained by her Aunt. Something Dad did not approve of. She is bold, and forthright, something else not approved of. She knows what she wants and even if fearful goes after it. No, that wasn't approved of either. Children: Lenora - girl. Edith Wife female half Centaur 5'5" 140 Nut brown hair, black body, brown eyes, bronzed complexion. medium build, all curves. She wears her hair and mane long and wild. Edith wears typical half Centaur fashion, little or nothing. If anything a halter top to contain her ample breasts. She has fancy for holiday occasions. Comment: Edith was one of the zebra girl concubines. A couple of years playing gofer, party girl, and sex toy were wearing on her, even if the money was good. The trouble is she really had fallen for Anthony. She finally went to him asking for kids. In answer Anthony took her to the Zillic household for a visit. The island setting, the gentle slow pace of the day, and pleasant company of his wives was just what she wanted. Technology glitz and glamor be damned. As a bonus his wives were not country bumpkins, but women of, experience, leaning, and intelligence. Yea, she can do this. Anthony took her stripes, put her womb back in and returned her sex drive to normal. She was pregnant on the first heat cycle she had. Edith is a happy woman in the low tech domestic setting. She has a couple of children and is satisfied with that. Having a god for a husband means you get to keep your figure no matter how many babies tug on your nipples. She finds the extended family of several wives and many children suits her perfectly. Children: Kady - girl, Gilmore - boy. Elise Wife female half Centaur 5' 6" 140 cream hair, rich caramel body with dapples, green eyes, dusky complexion medium build. Elise wears her hair braided to protect the long and wild from domestic mishaps. She isn't fond of clothing. Comment: Elise was born a pony exotic that Julian bought on a whim. She was short and cute. When the girl got all starry eyed over Anthony with big pink hearts flying off her head Julian gave her to Anthony rather bemusedly. It was love at first sight, on her part. Anthony's demure behavior with women solidified it. She worked to get Anthony to requite her attention and he was willing enough, but balked at the idea of kids. She really really wanted kids. He explained to Dad that sure, he would in a second, but her exotic nature meant she was short lived and unstable when it came to breeding. Dad fixed it, by working her over into a true half Centaur. Anthony then gladly made a baby with her. Elise was nearly beside herself. Life was perfect. Then Elise learned about the "bent" women that are perfect for their mate and once again inquired to Daddy Julian if that was possible for her? She wanted to be Anthony's perfect mate. Julian slyly agree to that as well. Anthony was more than a little surprised, and Elise was pregnant again. So was Lysandra. Elise would gladly be pregnant all the time. Anthony would gladly do it, but wisely limits her output. He has demanded a hiatus on the baby making. Womb in a jar for Elise for a while. Elise is a simple soul, she is no great thinker, but an excellent wife and Mother. She raises children with love and discipline. Junior wife is a perfect position for her. She leaves the heavy thinking to Lysandra and concentrates on rising kids, loving Anthony and making more kids. Children: How many kids in a "passel"? Julian - boy, Helen - girl, Belle - girl, Vito - boy, Rossa - girl Fleisa Wife female, half Centaur 6'' 0" 230 Russet hair, fawn legs, green eyes, dusky complexion medium build large breasts,. She wears her hair and mane long and loose. Wears typical half Centaur fashion. Usually with a halter top to contain her breasts. Comment: Anthony came to the sounds of the screams. A devil was dragging a girl through the streets by a hook though her ample breasts. That didn't sit well with Anthony. Summoning his newly acquired powers he blasted the devil with enough force to shred the flesh from his bones. He retrieved the girl, got that hook out of her and took her home. Over the next several days he was able to find out where she lives (the streets) any family (none), and general health (sucked). Fleisa was a fast growing short lived food hybrid, sentient enough to make eating her "fun". Anthony dealt with the breeder, and dealt with Fleisa by changing her to a form more suited to a long healthy life. She took it. Fleisa spent some months as a guest of the house before deciding that Anthony really could use another wife and offered her services. Anthony seeing that she was a positive influence agreed. Fleisa is a shy girl around strangers. Being treated as a casual and tormentable presence in her brief childhood had its effect. Any new person is viewed as to possible threat. She loves kids and family. In spite of her early abuse Fleisa remains attractive to Unicorns. Anthony's reconstruction of her body allows her true inner beauty to shine through. She has entertained George with Anthony's blessing. Children: Serenea - girl, Galant - boy. Lysandra First Wife Zillic Household female half Centaur 5' 7" 135 Black hair, black legs, brown eyes, dark chocolate complexion medium build, nice curves. She wears her wavy hair loose, it isn't kinky for the first time ever. She dresses in typical half Centaur fashion around the house but dresses up to go out. Comment: Anthony encountered Lysandra at a party. She was the one with the line; what is a nice boy like you doing in a place like this? Lysandra was a wicked, wicked woman. She had been in the slave pens of the Gold Coast in 1698 facing a long session of rape when she begged help and got it from a devil. She sold her soul for freedom. Lysandra was over 300 years old. she has worked to lure in the wicked for all that time, her devil master manipulating mortals though her. Typical of most devilish deals, she had traded temporary slavery for permanent slavery. Anthony wasn't happy about the idea. He managed to talk her into coming for a visit. Once she was on Greyhawke he informed her she didn't need to go back. Her devilish master could suck it. He could not reach her here. Lysandra was incredulous. Why? being the obvious question. Anthony wasn't demanding sex, he didn't expect payment. His simple answer being, no one should be in that position. Lysandra did end up having sex with him. Tight, something she didn't expect. Hoof hose solved that problem. Then Julian suggested something unusual. Get pregnant. Anthony needed some settling down. The boy was bouncing off the walls. If Lysandra was willing, get pregnant by him. After due consideration she decided that life with Anthony wasn't such a bad thing. She did so. Like most first time fathers to be Anthony was a bundle of conflict. But in the end loved the idea. What Lysandra didn't expect was the instant second child caused more or less by Elise. She found herself fully mired in domestic bliss with a couple of kids. Lysandra has finally learned to relax. She calls on her centuries of worldly experience to aid spouses and children. She even agreed to a third down the line. She has the air of the ageless; calm, practical, capable in every way. Lysandra is the First Wife of the Household in traditional half Centaur culture. She is the one that made the decisions and manages the household. Anthony on achieving godhood tricked the devil out of her "worthless" contract freeing her from any lien on her soul. Children: Tendros - boy. Kione - boy, Nsombi - girl. Norma Jeane Wife female Human 5' 6" 128 Dark brunet, brown eyes, fair (tanned) complexion Slender build nicely DD curvy. She wears her hair to her shoulders in light waves. She has removed all body hair. She generally goes nude unless going "to town". There is nice clothing for that. Comment: Known on Earth as Marilyn Monroe Anthony interrupted her from taking her life, seduced her and offered her an option. A calm loving life without the mental pain or pretense. She took it. Norma was cured of mental illness, genetic or induced then allowed to wander the island until she found her center. She quickly ditched clothing when it was obvious that "not" was the favored form of dress and her body hair on seeing most girls didn't have any. She truly did not wish to stand out. Anthony continued to treat her as a spouse, being as loving as one can be and genuinely loving the woman. Once it was clear she was free of mental damage he got her pregnant. She was a bit deer in the headlight about it, as most girls are. But with family assurances and support came to look forward to the child. Norma is reflexively against altering herself. She got away from that and never wants to go back. She thought long and hard about going hairless. Not standing out was more important that muff. Anthony offered her no opinion either way. She is smart, loves to read and loves good music. She is a touch on the clingy side. Old damage takes time to heal. Children: Josephine -- girl Concubines Alexi Social Director; "wild woman" female human 5' 8" 160 russet hair, vivid green-gold eyes, dusky complexion. medium build large breasted and broad hipped. Her hair is to her shoulder blades worn loose and wild. She has a prominent vulva that is laced closed. She is nude except for the lacing as matter of course. If she "goes to town" she puts a robe on. Comment: Alexi was bought at a slave market. The woman oozed sensual grace standing still. Getting her was a bit of a fight. Once Anthony got her home he did some talking. Alexi was an excellent Hetairia. She could play the wild uncontrolled female to the hilt. She was also a shrewd showman in the art of putting a party together. Anthony boottracked her vulva and installed appliances so she could go laced without being bound. The laces are no more confining than a pair of panties. It looks a lot worse than it is, and it is meant to. She was put in charge of his client parties and runs the social calendar for the household. Anthony doesn't hold wild parties all the time. When a wild party is held Alexi herself is the centerpiece. She is "dragged" before the party goers by two of the horse slaves coaxed into erections. The "result" of "simply being near her". She is enspelled by the music and will do a wild erotic dance. This ends with the guest of honor being given her for the night. Alexi herself is the antithesis of the woman she portrays. She is calm, intelligence and decisive. She does move like a symphony of sexual desire, but that is long practice and habit. Most of the time she helps run the household under Lysandra's direction. Barbara Concubine female Human 5' 8" 150 golden blond hair, green eyes, fair (bronzed) complexion medium build, perfect rack, curvy to the max. She is near nude or nude by custom and shaved. Unless she is going to town her garments are always sheer. Comment: Barbara answered the ad to be a concubine when Anthony was setting up the practice. She had an absolutely perfect pair of breasts and other charms as well. Zebra Concubine didn't work that well for her and he suggested his home on Zillic instead. As a concubine she was a perfect fitted sleeve. Anthony didn't want to pass that up either. Barbara has few official duties. Her status in the house is Anthony's toy, and that gets her treated as a junior wife. Barbara doesn't mind the more relaxed environment of the Island. Vegas was too much really. This is the slow life, the easy life and modern conveniences aside she likes it better. Modesty is easy to ignore when bare tits are the rule. She isn't sure why Anthony hasn't tried to sell her on hoof hose, but he has not. Marjorie Civil War spoils female Zebran slave 5' 8” 130 Dark auburn hair, buff legs, hazel eyes. Medium build, large breasted on the edge of huge, tight waist. She is nude by custom. She wears a vulva dangle and a clitoral ring. Comment: Marjorie is the mother of Grace one of the pregnant bellies that Anthony acquired from the Sauroi. She insisted on coming with her daughter. Anthony obliged. Unlike the daughter she got treated as a sex toy, surprisingly she didn't object to this, including the dangle from the tip of her vulva and the concubine modification including clitoris ring. As long as it wasn't public she was willing to flaunt it. It seems that Marjorie and her late husband were free spirits for the era. Her willingness to be Anthony's sex toy has made her a favorite. If anyone outside the household sees her she is mortified, but slowly getting used to it. Other: Mother of Grace Servants Anne Smith Former palace servant Earth E female Zebran 5' 6" 110 Nut brown hair, hazel eyes, fair complexion medium build, smallish breasts, Herr hair is kept short for ease of care, her stripes match her head. She is nude by custom. Comment: Annette is a pretty girl with an easy smile and manner, and a slightly lower than average oven temperature. Conspirators at court tried using her to lure the Prince (Anthony) into indiscretions. It didn't work. Anthony gave Anne the choice of being a slave over hanging. The English justice would see her hang. She took being a slave. Her duties as a Zebran slave differ little from the English Court. The differences are more hair and less clothing. She enjoys the relaxed morality of the Joy house and does enjoy the benefits of the parties. However if she flips her tail at Byron it is to hit him in the face. Anne is a simple girl led astray. The relaxed nature of Anthony's island home has benefited her greatly. She is more comfortable here than she ever was as a free Englishwoman. Leaving has never crossed her mind. Annette Bouvier Former thief, Earth Q female Zebran 5' 8" 145 yellow blond, Hazel eyes, fair complexion. Medium build, large round breasts. She wears her hair and mane at a foot or shorter. She is nude by custom. Comment: Annette was the lure in a Vegas bait and grab theft ring. They tried their con on Anthony (playing dupable guest) and got caught. Annette decided that saying with Bernie was a good idea. A day later with Zebra legs and tail she was questioning that wisdom. Being someone's slave means work; scrubbing floors, cooking food, dusting. It also apparently means sleeping with the Master, but not necessary sex. She does get to work the parties and keep any tips she gets. And being a good girl gets you out of the general barracks and into a semi-private room. If nothing else she is goal oriented. Annette has gotten passed the deer in the headlights, passed the utter despair. She is even passed the day to day enduring. She has started to accept that she can be happy here. She found herself having sex with Bernie, something she through she would never do, but in the whole world Bernie was the one guy from home. That suddenly mattered. The addition of the priest put her through the whole cycle again in about a week. She is over that now. She even found herself consoling him. That was a switch. Anette likes her fun. Even slaves get to have fun. Her favorite duty is with the kids and she works hard to keep her nose clean enough to get that duty. Party nights while they can get you money; she doesn't like the random sex. She serves if assigned, but never asks for it. Ansley Former gold digger female Zebran 5' 6" 120 platinum blond hair, zebra stripes, fiar complexion. slender build, bubbly breasts, she keeps her hair and mane a manageable one foot. She is nude by custom. She wears a sex control ring. Comment: Ansley was a bad girl in Vegas. A gold digger that mined the rubes. Take a high roller to his room and roll him. Artificial boobs and platinum from a bottle was her lure kit. She tried it on Anthony's "unassuming businessman". He took her to Zillic, made the tits and hair real and added Zebra stripes. Ansley kicked the goads, she wasn't anyone's slave. She got a larger clitoris and a sex ring for her trouble. One can only take so much before you cave. With the pain directly to her sex she caved. Ansley has mellowed to compliant. She isn't unhappy. The company is good the work isn't hard. She can earn perks even get to town once in a while. She doesn't need to worry about old age even, it's taken care of. It beats the uncertainty of living the criminal life in Vegas. But, you don't decide anything for yourself. And you serve at the sufferance of others. She supposes it beats growing old in prison. Bernat De Gaul (Bernie) Former thief male Horse Exotic 6' 6" 340 Chestnut hair, black points, brown eyes, furred complexion heavy build. His mane and tail are neatly trimmed. He wears a scrotum ring common of sterile male slaves. He is kept nude. Comment: Bernie was backing up a gold digger theft ring working the Las Vegas casinos when he crossed Anthony's attention. Bernie was a career criminal and a little guy. The idea of going to an American prison, and likely for the rest of his life did not appeal to him. He took Anthony's way. Anthony's way took a lot of getting use to. He had a horse's head, and a lot of the other parts too. The scrotum ring the nakedness, being so tall; that didn't even start on the culture. A lot of changes meant a long adjustment time. Bernie has adjusted. He never liked heavy labor, but his new body handles it with ease. Sex is certainly different, and he gets enough to make any man happy. Bernie would rather be a free agent, but this beats prison by a long shot. Constance Zebran slave female Zebran 5' 4" 110 Yellow blond hair, blue eyes, milk fair complexion Slender build, engorged B/C cups. She wears her hair long, with her mane to match. She is nude by custom. Comment: Constance was collected from the Sauroi over run of the American civil war. They gathered the women, North or South, striped them and offered them for sale. Victorian ladies did not take well to this treatment. Anthony searched the compound for pregnant bellies to cuddle. He found three. Constance being the youngest and the fair one. She has suffered the most her losses. not long married and pregnant with her first child. It was all too much. The losses of modesty was spice in the brew. She also saw the Sauroi drag a woman off to eat her. Admittedly that woman was a hurtful conniving bitch, but it isn't something you want to see. By the time Anthony came around she would have jumped at life with the devil to escape. Constance took the longest to get over the deer in the headlights look. She realizes now the deal is pretty good. She has come to blame the leaders of the South for her slave status. Children: Henry - boy by her late husband. Emi Former gold digging thief female Harten 5'1 102 Black hair, black eyes, fair complexion slight build small breasts. She wears her hair page boy short. She is nude by custom. She is Prissy cut. Comment: Emi was a Japanese porcelain doll working the Las Vegas lounges. She started as a gold digger, but found that plenty of men want to play with the doll, few if any want to take it home. She had started to take what she wanted. She tried that in Mandalay Bay and ended up in a bird cage. Emi had become a classic femme fatal. She was pretty merciless about getting what she wanted. Anthony told her that watching her impale might actually be fun she was such a bad girl. She dared him to. Well about an hour later she was spread, tied, and lubed. He gave her fifteen minutes of bearing her weight on her cervix, and called a time out. Without pulling her off he took the weight off her body and let her talk him out of continuing. Emi begged a chance to prove herself useful. Anthony agreed. He made a deer girl out of her and had her Prissy cut. A reminder that if she isn't useful she has an appointment with the stake. Emi is mindful of her behavior. She has a spotless record of discipline. She is not sure at what point Anthony will consider her high maintenance and continue with her impaling. She doesn't wish to find out. She would advise anyone to avoid making dares you can't afford to have taken. Ferran Former thug male Horse Exotic 7' 0" 360 white hair, cream body, blue eyes, furred complexion medium build. Short mane and tail. He is nude by custom and wears a scrotum ring. Comment: Ferran was some gang's dumb muscle. He had latched onto someone that didn't have his best interests at heart. His friend got himself hung. The Zillican court took mercy on Ferran due to his low oven temperature. Anthony bought him off the court and made a Horse out of him and increased his intelligence a couple of points in the process. He is still not the sharpest tool in the shed. Ferran doesn't mind the hard work. The nice girls feel good. People like him and he has food to eat and a good place to sleep. All he ever really wanted. No one ever asks him to fight. That is good too. His former life does not trouble him. And he doesn't long for it. Magic: Scrotal ring of infertility Georgy former monkey male Horse Exotic 6'10” 365 black hair Brown body, brown eyes. Heavy build. Short mane and tail. He is nude by custom and wears a scrotum ring. Comment: Georgy is another example of the low oven temperature tough used by a gang of thieves. . He is rather a sweet young man away from the bad influences. Georgy has another unusual thing, he started as a monkey, magically turned into a Human. It explains his low intelligence. Anthony on finding out shrugged and kept him a Horse. He is gentle and easy to get along with, friendly and agreeable. Grace Zebran slave female Zebran 5" 4" 110 Raven hair, hazel eyes olive complexion Slender build, small but full breasts. She wears her hair long and her mane short. She is nude. Comment: Grace was collected from the Sauroi over run of the American civil war. They gathered the women, North or South, striped them and offered them for sale. Victorian ladies did not take well to this treatment. Anthony searched the compound for pregnant bellies to cuddle. He found three. Grace was lucky enough to have some family in the compound. Not just her and her sister's children but her mother Marjorie as well. Her Mother was the only reason she had managed to keep the three children together. She was not surprised when her Mom insisted that Anthony take both of them. She was surprised when he did. Grace has suffered the least at the change in condition. Her mother's more open attitudes were passed down and she has too many children to worry about external matters like clothing. By the time she had time to worry about bare tits, it didn't matter to her anymore. Children: Caroline - girl, John - boy, out of her sister. Martin - boy, Martha - girl, by her late husband. James Byron Earl of Byron (Attained) male Horse Exotic 5' 10" 200 iron gray hair, gray dappled body brown eyes heavy build. His mane and tail are long and well tended, his sole point of pride of appearance or vanity. Nude by custom. He has a scrotal ring. Comment: Byron made the mistake of trying to get rid of Anthony and failing. He faced trial for treason and beheading, as well as the loss of his estates and his family being paupered. Because the idea upset Elizabeth, he was a favored Uncle Anthony offered Byron a way out; Horse slave on his Zillic estate. There would be no trial, no loss of property, and no execution. Byron saw the writing on the wall and for the sake of his wife and son took the offer. He was allowed to write her a final letter. His son was allowed to assume the title. Byron suffered from the lose of stature. He was a strange looking creature that was nothing to the Lord but heavy labor. The scrotal ring took forever to get used to. Anthony was going to make it worse on him but seeing his struggle left well enough alone. When Elizabeth visited the estate Byron begged her forgiveness. On hearing report that he had endured with decent grace she allowed that she would forgive him, but not from his sentence. Byron expected no more. Byron is generally quiet. No one wishes to hear what you use to be. He takes advantage of the girls that seek him out. He has no favorite and isn't one. He does not perform as one of Alexi's attending males, he cannot get into the barbaric nature of the entertainment. It's bad enough to get an erection everyone can see never mind parading it about. Selene Overseer of the Zebra Slaves female Zebran 5' 10" 155 Black & white zebra striped hair, brown eyes, deep brown complexion. Slender build, full breasts. She has a zebra style tail and half centaur legs. A "rocahed" mane from her head to the middle of her back. She wears no clothing. Comment: Selene is the thief that wouldn't quit. Even after she got herself bonded she wouldn't stop trying. So she got herself enslaved. Still she tried to run away. Her disgusted owner sold her back to the Empire. This time she got polymorphed into an exotic, the better to sell her and to keep track of her. Yet again she tried to escape. Finally she was fitted with a sex control ring. A "leash" she could not get away from. Julian heard of this sad sack case, and decided to buy her. Cute, kind of, and on Zillic, where would she run? When Anthony came of the age to want girls Julian allowed that he could ask Selene for sex. She was instructed that it was not a required duty, and mustn't interfere with her normal responsibilities. She figured being Anthony's come to girl wasn't a bad thing and pretty much put out whenever he asked. Not unexpected Anthony grew to like Selene. When he set up his own household Julian gave her to him. And presented him with the control ring in front of Selene. Selene is reasonably happy at this point. She is the top mare in the herd. Anthony treats her fondly, even pays attention to her. Best, he leaves the control ring off, wherever he leaves it she hasn't been able to find it. She is trying to be good for the simple reason she has run out of options to be bad. Anthony has made her head of the Zebra herd. It is her responsibility to see they are good. If Anthony has to punish one of them for a failure of duty she gets it in the clitoris too. He doesn't punish her for their personal actions. Selene is the type that figured the world owned her a living, an attitude she found dangerous once she fell into the clutches of the Eyrian Justice system. She has rethought the attitude since. While she is no one's glass saint she has grown into a responsible woman that keep her charges in line. Anywhere from the don't cross me prison warden to the loving aunt with a shoulder to cry on. What ever the man or girl needs. She is seldom punished. At worst a jab of pain. The worst it ever was was the time Anthony impaled one of the serving girls. He kept Selene writhing for a full five minutes. She had to admit it was her failure, and accepted the punishment. Unknown to Selene the control ring doesn't exist any more. Anthony controls the ring by will, and finds little reason to use it. Casse Smith Former prostitute female Zebran 5' 9" 140 black hair brown eyes, coffee & cream complexion slender build willowy figure. She is kept nude by custom. Comment: Casse is the mother of Amanda Smith-Allion. She was rescued from the charity ward recovering from a beating her pimp gave her for arguing about her 16 year-old daughter starting to "earn da bitch's keep". Anthony beat the living crap out of the pimp and crushed his balls before ripping them off. You really don't want to harm women near him, even not very smart ones. Casse was healed, cured of her various substance abuse problems and given work as one of his Zebra slaves. Casse is aware of her less than stellar life performance. The 'slave" label bothers her, but it comes with three squares, housing health care, retirement, and all the benefits she can earn. She is lazy enough to take it without complaint. She is assured that her kids are safe. Giving them up was not easy. However even she can see that she was not the best environment or provider they could have. She does well in the supervised environment. She uses her hard earned sexual skills to get perks from the party guests. She has accumulated a few nice things. Mary Stuart Former Queen of Scots female Zebran 5'11" 167 Chestnut hair, chestnut and white stripes on her legs. Hazel eyes fair complexion. slender build willowy figure. She cherishes her hair and mane custom keeps her nude. Comment: Mary is Mary Queen of Scots. Rather than see Elizabeth suffer the woman further or have to scheme to have her executed Anthony offered a third option. Exile far from the British isles As one of his serving women she would be safe from any intrigue, her own or that of others. Elizabeth was agreeable. Mary got off on exactly the wrong foot, attempting to catch Anthony, the handsome prince, with her feminine allure. A trap that had worked well for so many. All she did was harden him against her. She was forced into Zebran form, striped of any clothing and the mistress of the slaves was told to find work for her. She was not to grace his bedroom, or be a guest wife. Mary suffered bitterly for her modesty's sake, naked to be viewed by the eyes of any man. She got little sympathy from anyone. She had no station, no rank, and no power. There was no priest as well. The Roman church was unknown in this strange land. For the first six months Mary made Mary's life a living Hell. Gradually she has come to terms with her new condition. She got taken to school by Anthony when she finally asked why of all the women of the house she was the one he did not desire. She has at least learned Christian humility and is allowed to come to Anthony's bed chamber. Shockingly she found that sleeping with the man meant sleeping. Sex didn't tend to happen. That she had to outright ask for. She finds no desire for the horse-headed males that are the normal relief for the slave girls. Mary is not happy with her life, but has come to terms with it. When it was explained that Elizabeth's next choice was to have her beheaded she allowed that living as a slave girl was of some advantage. She spends the majority of her time in needlework, a task she excels at. Other Father Lucien Francisca Roman Catholic Priest, Jesuit Order male Human 5' 8" 150 Sandy brown hair brown eyes, fair complexion medium build, wears his hair short. He dresses in the common black cassock of his Jesuit order. Abet of lighter materials than he use to use. The Roman collar is in the future. Comment: Father Francisca was a priest who was not taking go away for an answer. Something had been done with Mary Stuart and he was determined to get to the bottom of it. If she was dead, last rites must be given, if she was not, he wanted to know where she was. Finally Anthony told him. I'll take you there, but I will not bring you back. Settle your affairs. Francisca was not deterred God would defend him. What he thought would be Hell on Earth was instead a very pleasant place; Tropical, sweet ocean breezes, white sand and crystal blue waters. What had been done to Mary shocked him deeply. The sorcery, the nakedness. That evening he went on the beach to pray. Something was not right. He could not place it exactly. Then the moons came up. His mouth went dry as desert sand and his testicles tried to cuddle his kidneys in fear. Two moons, the stars were wrong, deeply wrong. The Milky Way canted at the wrong angle in the sky. Anthony came up behind him. "I warned you Father. Here Mary is safe from plots, her own and those of others. With Mary here Elizabeth is safe from those that would use Mary. No, Earth is not the center of the Universe. Neither is this place. Without my magic you cannot get between the two." Francisca was deeply shaken. Yet no one tried to convert him to a different faith. No one said his faith was wrong. All that Anthony would add when asked was that most Earthmen had a mistaken view of the Cosmos. Father Francisca has learned to deal. In accepting that the Cosmos was not the shape he thought it was, he has found his prayers more effective. He can perform minor miracles. Something he has learned is expected of priests. He has a small congregation. Mary, Bernat, one of the horse creatures proved to be Catholic as well as Annette, another of the Zebra slaves. Both come from a strange land called Quebec where a twisted French is spoken. Father Francisca is a humbled man. The exile of his own insistence, the power he has found in God. The mighty lands of which the scholars of Earth know nothing. All these he has taken council of. He serves his small flock and learns. Other: Lucien Denis Jude Francisca is from the Champagne region of France on Earth E. Category:Greyhawke Category:Places